Drawings of the Turtle
by Idkcalilez
Summary: This is my first story. This first story is more so from Lexa's point of view. It's not really a lot like the TV show except Clarke and Lexa. It has romance, humor, action and my favorite angst but that comes a little later. Oh leave comments only nice ones though I know my writing sucks I'm trying to improve.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The 100 or any of its characters.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside Polis. Lexa had decided to meditate outside in her special spot in the woods. She loved sitting crossed legs on the big rock overlooking the water fall. She was sitting in her light armor but still kept two daggers on her. One in her boot and one strapped to her thigh. Her sword however, was in arms reach, now with the peace among the clans she didn't worry as much about having her hard armor on and her sword strapped to her back or side.

She was trying to listen to the previous commanders in her head but it was silent. Suddenly a bird landed on Lexa's leg. She picked up the bird and noticed something around its leg. She removed it and saw it was paper with a beautiful drawing of the forest, down in the bottom right corner was a little turtle. Lexa put the drawing in her pocket put her sword in her sheath that was strapped to her back and took off back toward Polis. As she walked through Polis several people bowed their head. Lexa hated when they bowed she was simply doing her job as the Heda. She allowed them to bow because she knew as the Heda she needed the respect of her people. Once she was in her room sitting at her desk she pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. _Your drawing is beautiful, however, I do not believe I was the attended receiver. I apologize for intercepting your message)._ Lexa wrote a cursive L at the bottom there was no need for the Heda seal or name better to not make a deal out of a small misunderstanding. Lexa tied the message to the bird and let the bird fly out the window.

Lexa heard a knock at the giant wooden double doors. "Enter" Lexa gave the command in a serious voice. A man Lexa had known from her childhood enters and gets to one knee. "Close the door," Lexa says with authority. "You may stand." Lexa gives her old friend a smile, which is very rarely seen on her face. "Lincoln is everything alright?" Lexa says in a very serious voice concerned for her friends safety. She had known Lincoln since she was two they both grew up in TonDc together. Lincoln rises and looks at his old friend. "Heda, Indra and I are having issues in one of the villages with a pauna. We were going to wait for Ayna to come back and the three of us would go after the pauna. However, Ayna is going to be away longer than expected hunting. The pauna has killed several of our people and cattle." Lexa raises her hand and Lincoln immediately stops. Lexa has her Heda mask on, "You, myself and two of my guards will accompany you back to TonDc. From there we will meet with Indra and the five of us will go after the pauna. Go to the kitchen and have them prepare food for our journey. After go to the stables and have them ready our horses. I will be down shortly meet me in the stables." "Sha, Heda" Lincoln bows and heads out of the room. "Gustus enter I need a word with you." Gustus enters the room and bows, he see's the commander putting on her heavy armor. "Gustus you and I will soon be riding with Lincoln to TonDc to take care of a pauna problem the Trikru clan is facing." Gustus eye's widened, the pauna is a monster they try and avoid. Usually villages would just relocate. Heda must be getting board with all this peace. "Gustus I want you to pick one more warrior to go with us and bring him to the stables immediately. However, not Ryder, I would like him to remain here and protect Polis and help Titus lead Polis if anything were to happen. You are dismissed." Gustus rises and heads out the door closing it behind him. Lexa buckles her shoulder armor, looks out the window at the city and takes a deep breath of fresh air it has been a while since a real fight. She smiled at that thought while buckling her belt to her side. She sat down in front of the mirror and applied the coal to her eyes.

Everyone was rather quiet but that was normal around Lexa everyone had the impression do not speak unless spoken to. So Lexa was left in quiet most of the time. The terrain was mostly forest some clearings but mostly forest but Lexa enjoyed the forest it's where she grew up. Lexa spotted a river off in the distance. "Hold," everyone stopped immediately as Lexa spoke. "There is a river over there the horses need to drink and it is a good time to stop and eat as well." Lexa dismounted her horse and led it to the water to drink. When she turned around she saw Gustus and Leif unpacking some food. Leif was tall like Gustus but clean shaven like Lincoln. Lexa was unsure of Leif's ability, he was a great warrior but with the peace among the clans he lacked real life experience. What Lexa did know for sure was he made an excellent scout. He was very quiet and had better vision than most, he was also a very skilled tracker. Gustus assured Lexa he would be useful and she trusted Gustus opinion.

Lexa's horse finished drinking and she tied her to the tree next to her. "Leif, go scout the area and check for danger, when you return you shall eat." "Sha, Heda" Leif nodded and headed out into the woods. "Lincoln tell me what you know of this pauna, its usually locations and feeding ground." Lexa commanded as she walked over to Gustus and he handed her some dry meet and an apple. Lincoln looked at Lexa, "the monster always grabs the people or cattle and takes them back to its layer, or so we assume no one has ever tracked it down and no one has every survived being in the monsters presents. The only way we knew it was a pauna was by the foot prints and roaring. No one has dared track it down." Lincoln looked disappointed in himself and Lexa understood why one looks like a coward if they do not face their enemy. "Lincoln there is no reason to feel shame. You should only enter a battle with a good battle plan. You going after a pauna by yourself is ignorant and reckless. I am glade you and Indra have brought this to my attention. I do not wish to lose some of my strongest warriors." Lincoln nodded at Lexa and began to eat some dried meat Gustus handed him.

Lexa got up and walked towards her large black horse by far the strongest horses of the group and the hardest to tame. Lexa found a bird atop the saddle she couldn't help but to think to herself that's one gutsy bird. She saw that the bird had a letter attached to its leg. Lexa grabbed the letter and it was a drawing of lights in the sky she had never seen before. Below there was writing. _I appreciate your reply but I never had an intended receiver I just let the bird take it where it pleases. Usually, it just comes right back with the same drawing I sent it away with. However, it looks like he has found a destination he finds sustainable for my drawings. I'm happy that whomever you are you also enjoy this drawing. With such little happiness in some area's I hope this brings a smile to you._ Down in the bottom corner there was a little turtle drawn again. Lexa put the note in her saddle bag and began to search for a piece of paper and charcoal to write with. usually she preferred pencil or dipping pen but she wasn't expecting to receive a letter while out. Lexa heard foot steps behind her and turned. Leif was standing there, "the area is clear Heda." Lexa nodded, "you may go." Leif walked over to his saddle bag and handed her a pencil. Lexa took it surprised and looked him up and down, "were you spying on me?" Fear was obvious in Leif's eyes and face. "No, Heda I just saw the paper and wanted to help." "Why do you have a pencil with you Leif? Warriors don't tend to develop skills such as writing what use do you have for a pencil?" "My mother was a healer and she would read the old world books to learn more. She found it important for me to learn to read and write." "Leif why are you a warrior and not a healer then?" "My father was a warrior he found it important for me to carry on the proud family warrior name so I learned both." "So then what do you write about?" "Heda, I can show you." Lexa nodded and Leif went to his saddle bag and pulled out several large pieces of paper. Lexa studied them, they were very detailed maps marking different routes which best to take. Lexa looked at the strange markings everywhere, she particularly saw footprints in random areas. "Leif, what do this footprints represent?" Leif looked at the map, "they represent areas that we must walk as opposed to horse back." Lexa was impressed, "I want you to continue to draw these detailed maps along our journey they may become useful and do not show them to anyone else. "Lexa folded the map handing it back to Leif but keeping the pencil in hand. "Sha, Heda I will report back to you with all maps," Leif left to join Gustus and Lincoln eating. Lexa grabbed the blank piece of paper and began to write to this mysterious person. _Yes, your drawings are beautiful and they do bring me relaxing feelings, as for happiness that was stolen from me a long time ago, but the drawings help me appreciate the beauty this world has to offer. Do you happen to be a tattoo artist in your clan? Also you mentioned unhappy why are you unhappy there is peace among the clans?_ Lexa signed with an L at the bottom attacked the letter to the bird and it took off. Lexa began to worry about her people the letter said in some places people are unhappy. Lexa had brought peace why is there unhappy people, this is something she will have to meditate on. Lexa saw Gustus packing things up and she headed over. "Heda, we are ready to go when given the command." Lexa mounted her horse "we leave now, I want to get to Indra by sundown, I wish to resolve this issue quickly before too many lives are lost." Lexa took off quickly on her horse as the others followed.

The sun was setting over the village as they were approaching. Lexa could see Indra in the distance standing just outside the village with two other warriors. Once Lexa arrived Indrq dropped to one knee, "Heda, I did not expect you, yourself to come. I am very grateful you have come." "Indra I came because I would not dare send my warriors into a battle I would not fight myself. These are all my people and I must protect them all. Thank you for watching over this village while Anya is out hunting." Of course Heda anything to assist you." "After this matter is resolved i want you back in Polis." Indra nodded, "Sha, Heda, I will show you to your tent" Indra rose. Lexa dismounted her horse and walked through the village with her reins in her hand. "Heda, one of my warriors can take your horse to the stables." Lexa looked at Indra, "that will not be necessary Klona does not like most people. She will remain outside my tent." Lexa was very protective of her horse and knew that she was very difficult to control so she always did it herself. Lexa arrived at the tent her two guards posted outside the entry way. "Heda if you need anything let me know," Indra bowed. "Indra we will be leaving just before sunrise be ready." "Sha, Heda," Indra bowed again and walked away. Lexa entered the tent and poured herself a glass of water. Lexa sat down on the throne in her tent and looked at the large wooden table with the village map on it. It was a fairly large village it had crops and cattle, near the cattle ranch there were x's Lexa guessed that is where the attacks took place. Unfortunately the map stopped at that point because none of the villagers dared travel farther than that. lexa thought to herself it might be smarter to see if Leif had a more detailed map or have him scout the area and draw a new one. Of course if she did that he may get caught by the pauna, however, if she didn't do it her warriors and herself would be going into an unknown environment and would not be prepared to take on such a monster. Lexa decided in the morning she would send Leif out by himself first and wait for his return before attacking.

A bird flew in the tent and landed on the arm of her throne next to Lexa's hand. Lexa arched her eyebrow that didn't take long. When she opened the paper there was no drawing just words. _No, I am not a tattoo artist. No one knows of my drawings except you. Seeing as we don't know who each other are it is of no relevance that you know of my drawings. I am unhappy because of the drawings, in my drawings they look peaceful and beautiful when I myself should be anything but those two things. Where I'm from it is seen as unnecessary to use such talents._ There still was the small turtle drawn at the bottom however, Lexa had seen how late it was and decided she would write back later right now she needed to rest for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own the 100. So I will update once a week either on Tuesdays or Fridays. Sorry if it is late at night I live on the west coast.

Lexa rose that morning ready for a fight. She got up and saw her armor hanging. She dressed slowly putting on her tight black pants that still allowed for mobility then her boots. After the boots were on she slide a small dagger into each and a larger dagger about 6 inches long into her thigh sheath that wrapped around her whole thigh and attached to her belt. She grabbed her chest armor and began to buckle the four straps then slide her sword into the sheath held by her belt. She sat down looking into a mirror to put the coal around her eyes when she heard Leif "Heda, Indra would like to speak with you." "Let her in," Lexa was applying the coal as Indra walked in. "Heda when would you like to move out?" "I've decided to send Leif first to scout the land and make a more accurate map. The one we have does not show much of the pauna territory and I would like to have a better understanding of my surroundings before we fight. I don't want any deaths I find this to be the best way. When Leif returns with more information we will head out." Indra nodded her head "Sha, Heda I will be ready at your command." Indra left the tent as Lexa finished applying her coal. "Leif enter." Leif walked in and bowed to one knee, "She, Heda." "I want you to take your papers and pencils and scout the pauna's land bring me back every detail on the map. Make sure to be quite, go on foot. You can go now." "Sha, head," Leif turned and left Lexa took a deep reassuring breath knowing this was the right thing to do but she still worried about just losing one warrior.

Lexa got up from her seat and put her shoulder guard on that had the red fabric hanging from it. She didn't particular like wearing the half command like cape because it could be pulled or grabbed or get caught on something, so whenever she went out for a mission she removed it. Currently she was just going to eat breakfast so she would leave it attached. Lexa walked out of her tent with perfect posture and her chin held high followed by Gustus.

Very few people were awake Lexa and Gustus grabbed their food and ate by the training pits where a few were training. Indra had done a good job with their training she always produced excellent warriors. Lexa finished and walked back to her tent to feed Klona, when she heard footsteps approach she turned around to see Leif with blood on his face. "Heda I have returned with the drawings," Leif reached in his jacket and pulled one out. "Thank you Leif have your injury attended to by the healer." "Heda it is not my blood it is blood from a body of a fallen warrior hung in a tree by the pauna cave. Lexa was surprised Leif got that close without being attacked but did not show it on her face. "Did you see the pauna?" "No, Heda. I believe he was sleeping." "Very well, gather Gustus, Indra and Lincoln and meet in my tent." "Sha, Heda." Lexa watched Leif walk away gave Klona a pat and headed to her tent. Once in the tent she laid the map out.

When she looked over the map she noticed the majority of the area surrounding the pauna cave was rock which left few place's of hiding. A sneak attack would not work it was too open we need to get him out of that area and into an area where we can control the environment. Lexa looked up as she heard footsteps approach and the four walked in the tent surrounding the table with the map. "Heda, we are here and ready for your command" Indra said staring at Lexa with a stone set face. Lexa looked at all of them, "we will not be attacking the pauna by its cave there is not enough cover for us to take if need be," Lexa looked south on the map and ran her fingers to it. "There are several trees in this area I am aware it can climb but it is large and branches can only hold so much weight. I purpose we set up a trap. Leif was there any noticeable bigger tree's in that area?" "Yes, there was one that was about 10 warriors high." Lexa nodded in thought. "Ok, Lincoln and Leif are going to cut some of the branches toward the middle of the tree that will give out under the pauna's weight as he is chasing me I will cut him with my sword while he is in the tree with me and you four will attack with spears or boews from the ground. When he falls I will continue to attack with arrows from the tree while you use the weapons of your choice," Lexa looked at all of them waiting for questions. Indra spoke up "Heda, how do we intend on getting the pauna out of his cave and into the tree?" "I will bait his out of the cave and climb the tree myself as he follows, once he begins to climb you four will begin your attack." "Heda" Indra spoke up "you should not be used for bait, that is the job of one of us." "Indra, are you questioning my actions," Lexa said with a flat tone and lowered brows. "I only mean to insure your safety Heda." "I make the decisions and if you all do your jobs correctly I will be safe. Lincoln and Leif I want you to begin sawing at the middle of the branches, Gustus Indra you will watch their back you are dismissed." Leif and Indra left the tent readying the horses, while Lincoln and Gustus approached Lexa. Gustus spoke first "Heda as your guard I should be with you." "Gustus I gave a command and you will follow it, you are dismissed," Lexa gave Gustus a look that could kill for not following her first order of dismissal. "Lincoln, why do you remain in front of me?" "Only to wish you well Heda and the healer wanted me to give this to you." Lincoln handed Lexa a small vile. "It will stop any immediate bleeding only small quantities though," Lincoln bowed and left. Lexa looked at the small vile and put it in her jacket she grabbed her bow in her right hand and placed arrows in the sheath behind her. When she left the tent she walked past Klona taking a horse would be too dangerous she wanted to make the least noise possible.

It was a cloudy day she was hoping that it wouldn't rain. She was an amazing tree climber it was one thing all Trikru had in common, however in the rain it was a little more difficult because of slipper branches. Lexa noticed a clearing ahead and began to walk on large rocks the beast should be just ahead. She pulled an arrow out of the sheath and fixed it into her bow concentrating on each step, she saw the pauna asleep in the cave. Lexa was very thankful for this because she wanted to get at least one attack in before it awoke. She pulled the arrow back and aimed at the pauna's eye as soon as she released the bow she turned and began to run. About three steps into her running she heard a large roar and knew she had hit her target. She began running faster and more careful if she were to fall it would be over. She could feel the ground below her trembling as the pauna was running after her she saw the tree in the distance and jumped onto the first branch. She began to climb but only a third of the way up when the pauna had launched itself into the tree he had almost got her leg but she was fast and made it a few branches ahead. She heard the pauna roar again she looked down and saw three spears sticking out of its back. She drew her sword and cut his hand that was just a branch below. He roared again trying to swipe at her she climbed up a little farther and he followed she noticed the branch she was on was a little unstable it must be one that had been cut. The pauna brought his hand up to grab her and she sliced the inside of its palm watching is gush blood. She continued higher in the tree and he followed her the branch under one of the pauna's foot gave way and fell to the ground. Lexa took this chance to kick the arrow further in the pauna's eye while both of his hands were holding him up until he could find another branch for his foot. Lexa stepped on another near broken branch, the pauna gained footing and began to climb faster, it swiped at Lexa again, its nails starching her face down the cheek. Suddenly it lost the branch under its arm Lexa sliced the arm that still remanded on the branch and he released. Lexa watched as the pauna fell to the ground landing on its back causing the spears to drive the rest of the way through his body. Lexa pulled the bow out and ready an arrow but the beast didn't move so she put the bow back around her back and put the arrow back in the sheath. She climbed down the tree.

Once on the ground she saw an unconscious Lief, Lexa looked at Indra, "What happened?" Indra looked up at Lexa noticing the blood running down her cheek, "Heda you are hurt." "Indra I asked what happened to him," she pointed at Leif. "I am fine he is unconscious." Lincoln spoke up, "when one of the branches gave way it hit him on the head knocking him out," Lexa saw the blood on the back of his head, she pulled out the vile and handed It to Lincoln. Lexa walked over to the pauna, "your fight is over."

"Indra you shall have some of your men and horses bring back the carcass and have a feast with it, use its furs to prepare this village for winter." Lexa began to walk away. Gustus threw Leif atop his shoulders and followed Lexa. The four of them walked back to camp in silence. Lexa's blood still pumping quickly in her body from the adrenaline. Once they reached camp Lexa grabbled Klona's rein's and walked her to the forest.

Lexa took Klona deep into the forest by a small river so Klona could drink. Lexa pulled out a pencil and paper and began to write. _I understand what you mean, you can not seem weak in a powerful position. I myself am also in a powerful position. In fact, myself and four other of my warriors took down a pauna. Unfortunately there were injuries but at least no deaths. To be honest we were just lucky that it fell to where it caused it more harm with our spears. I am sorry you are forced in your clan to believe peace and beauty are weakness, I was under the impression all clans liked peace. I will also be very busy soon so my replies may take longer but I do look forward to new pictures._ Lexa signed it at the bottom with an L. Lexa put the pencil back in the saddle bag and put the letter in her pocket. She got up in the saddle in one quick motion and took off back toward the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own the 100 or any of its characters.

Lexa awoke to the beams of light appearing through her window. She lazily got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to the window in nothing but a pair of sheer shorts and her bindings. The familiar bird sat on her balcony Lexa went to her desk and grabbed the letter she had written to this mysterious person she writes back at the village. She tied it tight to the birds Leg and it took off out the window. The sun had just begone to rise causing the clouds to be colored with pink and orange. Lexa breathed in the cool morning air winter was getting closer each day she woke up. After a moment she turns away from the window to get ready for an important meeting she has today with the ambassadors.

Lexa enters the throne room with her two guards standing beside her. She see's all 12 ambassadors sitting in their seats and Titus standing next to her throne. Lexa sits on her throne and the two body guards that came with her bend to one knee in front of the throne. "Go stand guard outside when the sun is at its highest point send the servants with food." "Sha Heda." The two guards turn and walk out the door Lexa looks at the 12 clan ambassadors, "Today we will discuss the supplies each clan needs and can supply for the winter."

Lexa turn's to a women with medium length brown hair and an oval face with a defined jaw line. "Luna from boat clan you may begin." Luna stood up and began speaking, "Sha, head, boat clan has several months of fish they can share with the other clans however because of the large amount of snow we get by the river we will need a large amount of pre-cut wood for fire. During the winter the wood on our land remains wet and therefore nearly impossible to make a fire." Luna sat back down and waited for a reply. Indra stood, "Luna, Trikru can provide you with the wood if you are able to send us some water from the river. The waters in Trikru clan freeze during winter and sometimes we don't get as much snow as we would like for water. Trikru can also offer up furs needed to any clan we had a great hunting year and have lots of extra furs." Indra sat down. The debating and negations went on for hours. Lexa occasional intervened if an unfair trade was beginning made or the clans got out of hand but other than that the clans worked everything out.

At the end of the meeting Titus had written out all the agreements and all the clan members present cut their hand and dripped their blood on the paper. After all the clan members blood was on the paper Lexa added her black on top of their red to make it a binding contract. All the clans left the throne room leaving Lexa by herself to sit on the throne.

Lexa heard a knock on the door, "Heda, there is a message for you." The guard outside the door stated. "Let them in." In walked a man dressed in Azgeda clothing. "What is this message?" Lexa was suspicious even though Azgeda was part of the coalition and at peace she knew the Queen was still unhappy that she was not the Heda. The messenger dropped to his knee. "Stand and deliver your message," Lexa stated flatly with her hands behind her back. "Heda, the Azgeda Queen would like to throw you a festival in Polis in honor of the peace you have brought for the Azgeda and among the other clans." "I will allow this I will be expecting her in 14 nights. You are dismissed." Lexa looked to her other guards, "You will send 10 riders to the other clans I shall tell Indra myself. Find me Indra and send her to the war room. I must discuses this festival with her. You are dismissed." Lexa walked passed the guard and to the war room.

Lexa looked down at the map on the table moving some piece's around. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Indra walk in. "Heda you wanted to speak with me." "Yes, Queen Nia has decided she wants to celebrate our peace with a festival. I don't know what she is planing but I wanted to know if Trikru would need extra warriors if there was to be an attack?" "No, Heda Trikru has many of it's own warriors." "That's good I'm going to spread out extra troops to the other clans I do not know what Nia is planning by throwing this festival but I do not want to leave any clans unguarded." "Heda, what of your protection." "Indra, I will still have the same amount of guards I have now, I am not afraid of being attacked." "Heda do you thik that is wise?" "Indra I'm not afraid to be attacked because I know I will defeat any enemy that attacks this capital or I will die doing so!" "Sha, Heda I apologize for questioning you. Can I request to be next to you through the whole festival." "Indra I will have Titus and Gustus with me, I prefer if you keep your eye's on the others I know I can trust you to do the right thing." "Sha, Heda, I will not let you down and your trust has not been misplaced." "You are dismissed Indra."

Lexa opened the door to her chambers and saw a bird sitting on her balcony. She walked over and took the piece of paper from the birds leg. She unrolled It and found a picture of the glowing forest inside. She was amazed this mystery artist was able to find such paints to create the glowing effect. Behind the picture was another piece of paper with writing on it. _You must be a very impressive warrior to take down a pauna. I almost wish I knew who you were so we could spar sometime. The picture I have there is of the glowing forest, I do not know where you are from so I thought if you have never seen it you would enjoy this picture. I very much enjoy talking to you, you say you are a warrior. What is your primary weapon of choice?_ Lexa smiled when she had read that this unknown person had said she was an impressive warrior it some how made her smile. Lexa grabbed paper and pencil from her desk sat down and began to write. _I have seen the glowing forest it is beautiful and deadly. I received some of my training in the forest my mentor wanted me to be able to avoid things in a fight and be aware of my surroundings at all times. I don't have one specific weapon I use. I am trained with all weapons, however, for convenience I use a light weight sword and daggers. I prefer to use a light weight sword because it allows me to move faster and strike more, I use the daggers for distance and quick draw usage. Many use the bow for range but I prefer the dagger because I can use them better in close range combat. Currently I have an enemy approaching me so I am on high alert. Have you ever had an enemy you want to kill but know that they must be an ally?_ Lexa signed with an L and attached the letter to the bird. She watched it fly away. Lexa lay on her bed. I think I would really enjoy sparing with this warrior one day. I must not think of this now. Lexa drew her attention back to the immediate threat, Queen Nia was coming to do who knows what. Lexa grabbed her sword and daggers and began to first clean them then sharpen them she needed to be ready.

Fourteen days had past and most of the clan leaders were present for the feast, however, due to winter coming some clans sent their seconds in their place. Lexa walked down the stairs out to a large empty yard where the feast was to be held. The servants had already sat up the tables for the feast. One large table in front for the clan leaders or seconds and Lexa then four longer tables perpendicular to their tables. Right now it looked very empty. Lexa walked past the tables and to a large fire pit that the servants had just started up. The pit was at least seven feet long, Lexa had no idea why they needed such a large pit, but her question was answered quickly as six grown ice nation warriors brought out a large bear and placed it atop. Lexa watched the warriors leave and Queen Nia's son appear walking down the stairs. Roan walked past the tables over to Lexa and bent to one knew. "Heda, I hope you like the feast we are preparing for you. I am glad you accepted our offer."

"Roan you may stand. I see of no reason as to why I would accept your offer. Is your mother here or is it just you?" "My mother is here she is just getting ready for the feast. I should also be getting ready." "Yes you should." Roan got up and went back into the house. Lexa never worried too much about Roan he was a great warrior and loyal to his mother but smart enough to know not to take her on by himself especially in her home. Part of Lexa wonder if Roan would follow in his mothers footsteps or fall in line like the other clans. He was smart and not drunk for power like his mother. He would make a strong wise king one day.

Lexa was in her room putting on her commander shoulder shield and sash when she heard a knock. "Come in." The door open and in walked Indra dropping to one knee, "Heda I am here to guard you." "Indra we already went over this I would rather you join the crowd and watch things from afar. Titus and Gustus will accompany me. However, at the table you will be sitting on my right and Queen Nia will be on my left." "Heda, why do you want the Queen so close, she is filthy and not to be trusted?" "Indra keep your friends close but your enemy's closer, if she is to draw a weapon she will be on my sword side so I can deflect quicker. Also Titus and Gustus will be standing just beside us." "Sha, Heda I am ready to leave at your command." Lexa rose from her chair she now had a horizontal black line of coal going from temple to temple about an inch thick running over her eyes. Six vertical streaks of coal ran from the tick horizontal mark, three on one cheek and three on the other. These smaller vertical lines fell at different links but none going past the mid point of the cheek. Lexa looked more ready for a battle than a fest.

Lexa walked out of the room and Indra followed. Gustus and Titus followed about two feet behind. They walked down the wooden stair case all servants and warriors bowing their heads. When they reached the hallway that lead outside lexa could hear all the people talking and music playing. Lexa stood at the doorway the musci stopped and everyone turned to see who it was the crowd all began to fall on one knee. Lexa took a deep breath. "My people you shall stand." everyone began to stand, "please continue to talk and dance and rejoice in this beautiful fest the Azgeda has thrown us in honor of peace." The crowd cheered and the music began again. Some children where off to the side playing with wooden swords. Lexa walked through the crowd only seeing about a handful of Azgeda warriors, Nia and Roan nowhere in sight. "Indra have a look around." Just as Indra had left Lexa notice a large amount of people looking at the stairs. Lexa turned to the stair case and saw three Azgeda warriors and Roan walk out all in white furs with white paint across their face. Behind the four walked out two more figures wearing hoods. The taller one pulled her hood back to revel Nia and the other guard remained hooded. The rage boiled in Lexa when Nia approached all she wanted to do was slide her sword across Nia's throat but she needed a good reason as to not break the alliance. As the two walked closer Lexa began to notice the small smile on Nia's lips. She hated that evil smile the one that hunted Lexa in her dreams. Nia now stood two feet from Lexa.

"Hello, Heda I hope you are enjoying the feast I have brought you." "Yes, I am Nia it is greatly appreciated and good timing right before winter." Lexa watched the other girl move forward next to Nia. Nia stuck her arm out to shake Lexa's arm. Lexa returned the gesture then the hooded figure took the hood off and stuck out her arm out. Nia began to speak, "Forgive me I forgot to introduce you to Clarke, my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own any part of the 100.

"Clarke" Lexa said just above a whisper. Clarke had a strong confident aura that surrounded her. She walked with purpose, respect and strength. The girl was dressed very similar to Nia with the white furs and brown straps. She wore tall white snow boots and had a sword strapped to her side. The white diagonal paint trailed across her face. Lexa took a closer look at Clarke's face, she had blue eyes like her mothers but they were brighter and seemed filled with more life than her mothers. This girls hair was also a gold color Lexa had heard of people in Azgeda having golden colored hair but had not seen any this pure ever. "Heda," is all that Clarke said back to Lexa but the way she said it made Lexa want to hear more.

Lexa took her attention away from Clarke she needed to stay alert. "Nia why have you never mentioned you had a daughter?" Indra asked stepping closer to Lexa. "Well it hasn't been that long that we have been at peace and Clarke is in charge when Roan and I are away." Indra looked satisfied and stuck her arm out. "It is nice to met you Clarke." Lexa looked at Nia, "I will have an extra chair brought out for our guest." Lexa motioned for a servant to come over and whispered something in her ear. "Clarke you will sit next to me on my left." All the clan leaders or seconds were sitting at the table. Lexa took her seat next to Clarke and Indra. Lexa had an indifferent feeling about this Clarke but tried to push it aside but it was impossible so instead she just let it sit there. Lexa grabbed her glass of juice and stood everyone looking at her. "I am glad to see all the clan's together enjoying this wonderful feast before the winter. I wanted to thank Nia and the Azguard clan for providing us such a feast to celebrate peace." Lexa raised her glass along with everyone else and drank. She sat back down and took a bite of meat. It was amazing it was tender and juicy unlike any bear she had eaten before. She felt a nudge from her left side it caused her to jump and almost pull a dagger. Gustus walked forward before she head motioned him away.

Lexa looked at Clarke who was smirking she opened her mouth to talk, "Your people are so jumpy, I was just nudging you to tell you to close your mouth you look like a fool. Have you never eaten polar bear before?" Lexa looked surprised at the slight humor this girl had. Nia had no such humor and Roan was just serious all the time. Lexa spoke up, "No I have not eaten polar bear before, I have not spent much time in Azgeda." Clarke smiled again, "You don't say." Lexa turned looking into those blue eyes "Mockery is the product of a weak mind." Clarke smiled, "Yet you're the one chewing with her mouth open," Clarke said taking a sip from the cup. This girl was nothing like her mother she was witty and fairly charming, though Lexa did not like being the center of a joke. This girl was not scared of her in anyway. It reminded Lexa of Costia. Lexa felt a pain in her stomach comparing Costia with the daughter of the women who killed her was just wrong. Lexa looked down the table at Nia who ate rather neat for such a savage person.

The fest was nearing an end for Lexa, she knew that several of her people would party well throughout the night. Lexa herself was not a person to stay up until sunrise drinking wine. She got up from the table wished Indra a goodnight and began heading toward the stairs as Gustus and Titus followed. Lexa turned, "Stay and celebrate I will see myself to my room." Lexa walked along the hallway by herself when she entered the room she looked to her bed and saw a giant white fur on the bed. She saw a note in the center she unfolded it inside she read, _This is the fur of the polar bear we had for the feast, it is a gift. When you come to the north bring it with you, you will need it. Also the servants should have put a pair of winter boots made of the same fur in your wardroom. Hope you like it._ At the bottom it was signed by Clarke. Lexa looked at the fur on the bed and found the boots they were beautiful she very rarely saw white furs only the white furs the Azgurad wear but never large enough for a bed. Lexa put her fingers through it Clarke was right this was much thicker and heavier than any fur she has ever had.

Lexa could still hear the festivities going on outside but she had the servants draw her a bath. She unhooked all the armor and weapons and climbed into the bath washing the dirt off her body and the coal off her face. Lexa sat there in the warm water clearing her mind she needed to find a way to stay close to Clarke to find out what she or Nia was planning. However, she needed it to not be obvious as she thought of Clarke her stomach turned. Lexa got out of the tub and dressed. She walked to the door opening it and saw two guards. "Ryder, where is Clarke and Nia staying?" Ryder didn't look surprised by the question it is always good to know where your enemy is. "They are staying on the floor below you." "I want you to give Clarke a room by herself on this floor but keep Nia where she is and have guards patrolling." "Sha, Heda." Lexa walked back in her room and laid on her bed falling asleep.

Awhile later she heard yelling below she could make out Nia, Roan and Clarke's voices but couldn't tell what they were saying. After about 10 minutes it stopped and Lexa heard a door on her floor open and close. She guessed it was Clarke going to the separate room she had set up for her. Lexa felt a little more at ease knowing Clarke was closer to her and she feel back asleep.

When Lexa arose in the morning she saw a bird sitting on her desk with paper wrapped around its leg. Lexa got out of bed the tiles under her foot were cold. She took the paper off the bird, there were two pieces of paper. The drawing inside was of water maybe an ocean, lake or sea. The other piece of paper had writing on it. _I'm sorry to say but I have never had an ally I want to kill. I do know of someone who is having an issue with that now. Recently,_ _I have met this ally/enemy person my mother speaks of. It was my first time meeting her I do not know much about her but she seems very strong and powerful. She is also very attractive which I did not expect and I must be careful to not get too close to her. I do not know what my mother plans to do but I'm sure I won't approve and I don't want to hurt any unnecessary people. However, I do know I will be spending a lot of time with this person so less letters. I hope you manage to work things out with your enemy but ally._ The turtle was drawn at the bottom again. Lexa opened her desk draw and put the two pieces of paper inside and removed a piece of paper and a pencil.

Lexa sat down in the wooden chair in front of her desk and began to write. _I do not believe things will ever be worked out between myself and my enemy unless one of us holds the others head. My enemy has presented me with something new that I am not sure how to respond to. I know I should be cautions and not trusting but parts of me say to trust her and those parts are very wise._ Lexa referring to the past commanders in her head. _I shall continue to write I hope things for you and this attractive girl go well._ Lexa signed the bottom with an L and attached the letter to the bird.

Lexa decided she wanted to go out for some light training since it was still early morning and most if not all people were still asleep. Lexa pulled on her black pants and black boots along with a black sleeveless shirt that had belt buckles across the torso and chest. Theses buckles were there for added protection. There was on large buckle that went diagonal across her chest which was attached to a sheath for Lexa to put her sword in.

In the tree's you could hear the birds chirping and the water running from the near by stream. The trees were still full of green leaves however the grass beneath Lexa's feet seemed to stop growing a sign winter was nearing. Lexa decided a run would be good to start off with. She loved feeling the wind on her face as she ran, she loved the smell of the forest. Lexa slowed down as she neared her special training ground, as she got closer she heard a thumping noise. Lexa crouched down and moved forward slowly.

In the small clearing she spotted a person with a bow in their hand. Lexa assumed it was a warrior, but it wouldn't make sense all of her warriors are band from training this far this was her training area. She moved closer to see who it was before the figure turned around and shot an arrow at her landing between her index finger and middle finger that were resting on a tree next to her. Lexa's eyes looked to her hand where a small amount of blood was running down her two fingers. The figure ran towards Lexa, Lexa took the arrow out and threw it at the person while taking her own sword out. The arrow had hit the arm of the person but they continued to run toward her sword drawn. Lexa then stepped into the clearing where they both stopped. Lexa knew by the blond hair that she saw now that it was Clarke.

Clarke came to a stop so quickly that she nearly fell over. "Heda I apologize I did not know who I was firing at." Lexa wanted to laugh at the display of Clarke almost falling but she put her commander mask on not letting any emotion show. "That is quiet alright. I'm just glad you're a bad shot." Clarke arched an eyebrow, "Did my arrow not hit between your index finger and middle finger on your right hand?" Lexa looked surprised by the question but answered, "It did, it even caused me to bleed," Lexa lifted her hand showing Clarke the trail of blood on her fingers. "Then it hit right where I wanted it to, I never miss," Clarke said confidently walking towards Lexa who was now only five feet from her. Clarke put her sword back into the sheath at her side and walked over to a bag that was just to the left of Lexa.

Lexa watched her carefully but put her sword in her sheath once Clarke put hers away. Clarke pulled a jar out of her bag. Clarke the stood facing Lexa, "Let me see your hand," Lexa gave Clarke her hand. The touch sent an electric volt through Lexa. Lexa flinched and Clarke noticed, Lexa opened her mouth. "Why were you aiming for my fingers?" "I didn't want my enemy to shot me with an arrow. If I take out your fingers then it would make it harder for the person to shoot a bow with accuracy. Therefore the person would have to fight me close range and I am a very skilled swordsmen." "What if the person just used their other arm to fire the bow?" "Well most people use their right hand and very few warriors can use both hands." That was a fair point but Lexa wouldn't let her win this easily. "Can I borrow your bow?" Clarke looked suspicious but gave Lexa the bow and an arrow. Lexa took the bow and pulled the string back with her left hand and released the arrow so that it hit the bulls eye drawn on a tree in the distance. Lexa looked at Clarke, "Any good warrior can use both hands, never under estimate your enemy." "I was under the impression we were not enemies," Clarke answered with a slight smile to her face. "Princess Clarke you are nothing like your mother," Lexa stated handing the bow back to Clarke. Clarke laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment my mother is not so well liked she is mostly feared. Heda, I would prefer just Clarke, if you don't mind the whole prince, queen king isn't really my thing." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand again now dipping her free hand in the jar. Clarke began to rub some grey color mud like substance on Lexa's fingers.

"What is that?" Lexa asked slightly worried she was allowing her enemy's daughter rub strange possibly poisonous substance on her fingers. "Do not worry it just helps keep it from getting infected, numbs and helps heal faster. It is something I created." Lexa felt her fingers begin to go numb she started to panic but wouldn't show it on her face. Clarke put some of the same substance on her hand and looked at Lexa, "If it was dangerous I wouldn't put it on myself. Heda, I'm not stupid I know you are suspicious of my family and I. You have good reason to be everyone knows my mother wishes you were dead."

Lexa was not surprised by this statement but was surprised Clarke had said it so bluntly. Lexa thought for a moment her next words could change everything. "And your thought on me?" "I didn't think the Heda would care about what I think of her," Clarke gave a small smile. Lexa couldn't help but look away she wasn't going to let this person break her guard.

Lexa drew her sword, "Shall we duel? I came to train by myself but that seems to be ruined." "Oh, I'm sorry Heda, I didn't realize this was your special training ground," Clarke said sarcastically. Lexa swung her sword expecting to catch Clarke off guard, instead Clarke blocked the attack. "Heda, I expected you to wait until I was ready," Clarke was being sarcastic again. "Well you mentioned you were a skilled swordsmen I figured you could handle it. I was right." Clarke saw a bit of amusement behind those green eyes.

Both stepped back, "Are you prepared Clarke?" "Heda, are you sure you are prepared?" Clarke ran forward attempting to strike at Lexa's shoulder but Lexa blocked it and stepped to the side in hopes of Clarke falling forward because of the moment she used to strike. To Lexa's surprise Clarke didn't fall but instead tried to take off Lexa's head. Lexa ducked her head down and swung her sword at Clarke's torso. Clarke backed up avoiding the sword, but Lexa swept kicked Clarke's legs and knocked Clarke to the ground, Lexa went to point her sword at Clarke's neck but Clarke brought her forearm up and knocked the sword out of the way quickly rolling and getting up. Lexa and Clarke were back in their original stances ready to defend or attack. Lexa lunged forward swinging the sword at Clarkes side, Clarke blocked the attack. Lexa and Clarke both brought up their legs and kicked each other knocking each other on the ground. Both getting up quickly back into their stances. Clarke came at Lexa swinging down towards her head Lexa spun out of the way and swung at Clarkes back. Clarke had brought the sword up behind her back quickly but not quick enough to where her own sword cut a little vertical line into her back blocking Lexas sword. The next thing happened so quickly Clarke didn't even realize she had a dagger at her throat until she went to move forward.

Lexa backed away, "You are a very good swordsmen," "Well, Heda I usually fight with two swords in order to protect me from enemies daggers but I didn't seem to bring it." "Well next time we shall spar with two swords." Lexa placed the dagger back in her secret pocket located on her side by her ribs. When Lexa looked up she noticed the blood running down Clarkes back.

"You should see a healer for the wound on your back." "Heda, you sound concerned," Clarke turned around giving Lexa a sly smile. "Clarke I simply wish for you to be healthy so you have no reason to be weak during out next duel." Clarke retrieved the jar and began to rub the mud like substance on her lower back and upper back. "Heda, do you mind putting it in the middle?" Lexa was caught off guard by the question. No one ever dares ask the Heda for such a favor. Lexa felt the urge to touch her again so she answered "I suppose I could," Lexa began to rub the substance on the wound, once again feeling the electric through her body. Lexa handed the jar back to Clarke, "Your all good." "Thank you Heda, I must meet with my mother now." Clarke began packing her things, "How are your fingers?" Lexa looked down at the dry grey substance, "Good I suppose." "The ointment hardens to act as a bandage, tomorrow you can peel it off." "Ok. Do you know a lot about healing?" "I know enough, we are not all about war and fighting in Azegard, some of use enjoy the healing side. I tend to be gifted in both." Clarke began to walk away and turned her head over her shoulder to look at Lexa, "about the question you asked earlier referring to what I think of you. I haven't decided yet." Clarke smiled turned around and headed back into the tree's.


End file.
